Do You, Don't You
by X-Vampire-Priestess-X
Summary: Blaise humiliates Draco in front of Harry, all because of a dream that he had.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of spring, but still a bit chilly. Most students were wrapped up warm like it was the beginning of winter. From across the courtyard, Hermione waved to Ron and Harry, who had just gotten out of Divination class.

"So, how did it go?" She said when she finally reached them.

"It wasn't too bad, but you can guess who fell asleep again" Harry said with a smile and gave Ron a slight nudge. Ron just gave a little grunt and sleepily swayed a little in place. Hermione laughed.

"Come on you, they've got some pie set out in the Great Hall. You don't want to wait till it's all gone do you?" She said and grabbed Ron's arm. Ron came out of his sleepy state and his eyes widened at the mention of pie.

"What kind of pie?" He said.

"Apple and cherry, your favourite" Hermione said with a smile.

"Hmm…pie" He whispered and dragged Hermione to the Great Hall.

"See you later Harry!" Hermione shouted before disappearing behind a wall. Harry closed his eyes and laughed to himself. He was about to walk after them, when he heard a commotion behind him.

"Stop it! I don't want to speak to him!" Shouted the familiar voice of Draco. Harry spun around and saw Draco's peers pushing him over to where he was standing. They laughed and pushed Draco forward again and he almost tripped over.

"I told you, I don't want to speak to him!" Draco shouted again.

"Don't want to speak to whom?" Harry asked. Draco jumped and spun round to see who was speaking.

"Oh, it's you" He said sheepishly.

"Go on, tell him! Or do I have to do it for you?" A boy shouted to him. Draco turned to face the boy.

"I've told you Blaise, I'm not going to tell him anything!" He growled.

"Not going to tell me what?" Harry asked a little confused.

"Oh, he wants to know now. What you gonna do Draco?" Blaise said. Draco glared at Blaise, and then slowly directed his gaze into Harry's eyes.

"I…I…I can't tell him!" Draco said, quickly turning to face the other Slytherin. Blaise cocked an eyebrow and smirked. He then walked up to Draco, placed and arm over his shoulders and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Basically Potter, what my little blonde friend here wants to say is, he likes you. And I think he really wants you to kiss him" Blaise said and broke out into a small chuckle, along with the small band of Slytherins that were only a few feet away. A crimson tone swept across Draco's face, and he looked down at the floor. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to laugh, yet he felt a slight hint of pity for Draco, for how Blaise had treated him and humiliated him.

"Draco…" Harry said. Draco looked up from the floor and stared at Harry.

"Is this true?" Harry asked. Draco stared at him a little longer, then averted his gaze and sighed.

"Yes" He said quietly, his speech almost becoming a whisper. Blaise roared with laughter and fell to the floor.

"The great Malfoy, is in love with little ol' Potter. What a crappy love story that would be" Blaise shouted, between outbursts of small chuckles. When he finally composed himself, he got back off the floor and once again, placed his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"So Potter, you gonna kiss him?" He said. Harry examined Draco for a moment.

"That thing…I don't think so. I'd rather kiss a cockroach" Harry said, in a shrill, demeaning voice. Draco winced a bit at Harry's comment. The fact that Harry meant he was lower than a cockroach, hurt him more than the humiliation set upon him by Blaise. With a few more chuckles, Blaise leaned closer to Draco.

"I think you just got rejected" He whispered to him and burst out laughing again. Draco couldn't take it no more. He pushed Blaise aside and with one final sorrowful look at Harry, he turned around and stormed off. Harry's gaze followed the blonde's figure until it disappeared. He looked at Blaise, who was still laughing and rolling around on the floor, and then at the other Slytherins, who were also laughing and making various jokes about the scene that had just occurred. He couldn't understand how one persons torment and humiliation, could entertain a few people. He walked away from the Slytherins and though about Draco. He didn't really mean to say that a cockroach was better than him, he just didn't know what else to say. And from what happened a few moments ago, it was quite obvious that Draco's reputation had completely gone down the drain. The ladder that he had climbed to reach the top, had fallen, and there was no other way to get back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Harry was lying in bed, replaying what had happened that day in his head. Should he have said what he did? Could he have of put it in a less derogative manner? And though Draco may have thought no one saw the little wince he gave, Harry most certainly did.

"But why would he like me, after all these years of taunting me and making fun of my friends. He's my enemy and he loves me…" Harry said to himself. He thought about it for a while and then sighed as he gave in, as it was all too confusing for him.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Maybe he can explain it to me. His reputation is screwed, so talking to him can't make much more of a difference" He said. He yawned and darkness slowly surrounded him as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, he was awoken by the sound of small taps on the window. He sat up and put his glasses on and looked at the window. The tapping was being made by the heavy rain outside. With a yawn and a stretch, he got up out of bed and got dressed. When he got down into the common room, he was approached by Ron and Hermione.

"I heard what happened yesterday after we left you. That must have been embarrassing" Ron said.

"Not really. It was more embarrassing to Draco if anything. Blaise got a few kicks out of it" Harry said.

"As much as I despise him, I do feel a slight bit of pity for Draco" Hermione said.

"Well, since as his reputation and respect have gone down the drain, I doubt he'll be showing his posh mug anytime soon" Ron said grinning, but winced as he got a sharp dig in the ribs from Hermione.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk" Harry said smiling.

"Let me come with you. I don't want to stay here with her, she might abuse me again" Ron said hiding behind Harry, rubbing the sore spot on his ribs.

"Don't worry, I won't hit you again. Besides, you can't go with him, we have to study for our Herbology lesson at one o'clock" Hermione said.

"Oh, do we have to?" Ron said, throwing a slight tantrum.

"Yes, we do, now come on" Hermione said and pulled him away from Harry.

"But Hermione, I hate Herbology. Who cares about plants anyway? All they ever do is get eaten by gnomes" He said.

"Well maybe if you got rid of that infestation you have, you might get some nice flowers growing. Anyway, if you're a good boy and revise with me, I'll let you have some pie" She said smiling. Ron soon changed his mind about revising.

"Did I say Herbology was bad? What I meant was that it is a good subject, but it's not the sort of thing I would do later on in life" He said with a smile, and went off to get his Herbology textbook.

"You've trained him well, I must say" Harry said.

"Well, you just mention a bit of pie and he'll do anything" Hermione said and laughed.

"I better be off, see you in Herbology then" Harry said and walked off. As he walked along the corridors, he looked around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Draco, but he didn't see him. He made his way out into the courtyard, where he slipped through a small opening and out into a field by the large lake that surrounded the grounds of Hogwarts. He walked up to a large oak tree and sat down up against it.

"I suppose you're another one who's here to make fun of me" A voice said.

"Huh…who's that?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" The voice said. Harry heard a rustle and Draco poked his head around the side of the tree. Harry jumped a little.

"I didn't know you were there!" Harry said.

"Sorry, I'm just here to get away from everyone, you know, with all their taunting and stuff" Draco said and sighed.

"Well, I was actually looking to talk to you" Harry said, straightening himself up.

"Really?" Draco said, shuffling towards Harry and a pink shade flaring up in his cheeks.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, if that's okay" He said.

"Sure, go ahead" Draco said looking up into the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I wanted to apologize for comparing you to a cockroach. I know it hurt you when I said that and I'm sorry" Harry said and looked at Draco.

"Oh, um, thanks. I understand why you said it. It was stupid of me to think you felt the same way" Draco said and switched his gaze from the tree to the floor. Harry smiled and reached a hand out and lifted Draco's chin up so he could face him.

"You've always fascinated me Draco. From the first time I ever saw you, to this moment now and maybe in the future. You'll probably always fascinate me, and I'll probably always love you" He said and leaned in to kiss the blonde haired boy. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he felt Harry's soft lips press against his. Draco broke the kiss. Draco was speechless.

"Didn't you like it? I thought Blaise said you wanted a kiss from me" Harry said, staring into Draco's eyes.

"Of course I wanted a kiss from you. And I must say, that was the nicest kiss I've ever received, but why didn't you tell me that you loved me yesterday?" Draco said.

"Did you seriously think I was going to tell you that, in front of a person like Blaise? I was covering my true feelings up by comparing you to a cockroach, to save myself some embarrassment. Anyways, how did he find out you like me?" Harry said. Draco looked away from him and sighed.

"I was having a dream about you one night and of course, Blaise was outside my door listening to me moan in my sleep. He heard me moaning your name and asking you to do things to me. Obviously he went and told everyone" He said. Harry looked away and a small grin played on his lips. He moved closer to Draco and kissed his ear.

"What sort of things were you asking me?" Harry said and let his playful tongue lick the same ear. Draco's cheeks went crimson and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I…I can't tell you that!" Draco said.

"Oh well, I'll just have to guess then, won't I?" Harry said and kissed him again. He liked how Draco tasted and he wanted more. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and at the same time, Draco cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands. Harry's ever playful tongue licked the bottom of Draco's lips, asking for entry. Draco's lips parted and Harry's tongue slipped straight in. Their tongues gently caressed each other, and Draco let out a few moans as they did. It wasn't long before they broke the kiss, needing air. They both looked at each other and smiled. Harry stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, and quickly grabbed the sleeve of Harry's robe.

"I want to show you something. It's just behind those bushes" Harry said with a little grin. Draco looked passed Harry and gazed at the bush he was talking about. He stood up.

"What's behind it? Is it a present for me?" Draco said, smiling at the hope of getting a gift from Harry.

"It might be. You'll have to come and see if it is" Harry said, reaching down to hold Draco's hand. Draco thought for a moment and his curiosity got the better of him. He pulled Harry towards the bush. As they got behind the bush, Draco released his grip on Harry's hand and searched around a little. Meanwhile, Harry pulled his wand out and in one flick, a blanket appeared on the floor. Draco turned back to Harry and cuddled him.

"Where's the present?" He said, with a saddened look on his face.

"Right here" Harry said and kissed him. He slid Draco's robes off, pushed him onto the blanket and lay across him.

"With all those good looks and grades, you can be so naive sometimes" Harry said and proceeded to undo Draco's shirt.

"Please Harry, not here" Draco pleaded.

"Don't worry, no one can see us or hear us. All the times I've been down here, I've never seen anyone else here" Harry said and gave him a reassuring kiss. Draco smiled at him and let him continue to undress him. After he had Draco naked and undressed himself, Harry started to place gentle kisses up and down his pale, yet soft, body. Draco let out a few small moans as he felt Harry's soft lips touch a few of his sensitive parts. Harry then pulled Draco into his lap and placed his legs either side of him.

"Harry…I've never done this before" Draco said.

"That's okay, I'll be gentle" Harry said. Draco looked from Harry to the sky.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked.

"It might do. It depends on the person really. But try to relax yourself and it might not hurt so much" Harry replied. Draco looked back at Harry.

"Okay, I'm ready" He said. Harry nodded and pushed into Draco gently. As gentle as Harry was being, Draco still felt a bit of pain and gripped the blanket.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it hurts a little, but keep going. I'll get used to it" Draco said.

"Okay" Harry said and continued to push in further. When he went as far as he could, Harry started to slowly move in and out of Draco. He then leant forward and kissed his neck. Draco arched his back and started to pant and moan.

"I see you like that. Is this one of the many things you wanted me to do in your dream?" Harry said with a smirk. Draco face went crimson again.

"Yes" He whispered.

"This too?" Harry asked and slid one of his hands down to Draco's cock. He brushed his hand over it a few times and watched Draco wiggle around a little and pant from the sensation. Harry then gripped it in his hand and rubbed it up and down. Draco arched his back again and let out a loud moan. Harry liked it when Draco moaned, it made him even hotter. Harry started to move in and out of Draco faster and rubbed his cock more vigorously. Draco gripped the blanket tighter and started to breathe faster.

"Harry…" Draco moaned in a low voice. Harry couldn't hold himself any longer, and came inside Draco. Harry then felt a warm liquid spread across his stomach. He looked at Draco when he heard him moan loud and realized that he too, had just came. Harry cleared his throat and lay beside Draco.

"Was that okay for you?" He said.

"Perfect" Draco said and smiled. Harry leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
